


[podfic] thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

by Kess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: [podfic of thrill me, chill me, fulfil me by naughtyskeletonpuns]Skywarp has great, incredibly sexy ideas, and his trinemates should forget about all the possible bodily harm and just have fun with him and his spark! Who knows, they might have a pretty great time themselves...
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thrill me, chill me, fulfil me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812716) by [naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns). 



****

**Fic:** [thrill me, chill me, fulfil me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812716) by [naughtyskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns)

**Cover Artist:** kess

**Fandom:** transformers (G1)

**Ship(s):** sywarp/starscream/thundercracker

**Rating:** e

**Music:** what a heavenly way to die, troye sivan

**Warnings:** none

**Reader's Notes:** recorded for naughtyskeletonpuns as part of tf dungeon's secret spark exchange. i loved every bit of this, ESPECIALLY the screamer

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/%5btf%5d%20thrill%20me%20chill%20me%20fulfil%20me.mp3) [13MB, 00:21:32]


End file.
